Kurt's Bad Week
by klaineforevaxx
Summary: Kurt is having a fun morning with Blaine until something happens and it all changes... Please read this is my first fanfic1


**I don't own Glee or any characters unfortunatley! :(**

* * *

****That was it. Blaine was sick and tired of Kurt moping around all the time. He was going to put a stop to it. and NOW. Hey Kurt! _We _are going out for morning before school and _you_ need to wear this mask, so you can't see where we are going! Before he could answer he found himself moving. Blaine! Can you please tell me where we are going? Nope

One hour later, they had arrived at a theme park. Oh god. Kurt thought. He hated theme parks and roller-coasters! Oh my Gaga. What was going to do? He was going to man up. You ready Kurt? He nodded his head. The first one they went on was Rocket Ramble. It wasn't so bad it made him feel a bit dizzy afterwards. It was the second one that didn't agree with him. Come on Kurt! Blaine shouted. After they got off it Blaine asked Kurt are you OK? Kurt couldn't answer that as he raced for a trash can to puke in. He just puked up his breakfast. I'm so sorry Kurt, I shoudn't of done that. Shall we leave? Kurt nodded his head.

* * *

Later on in Warblers practice he was asked for a solo. He got ready to sing and the music began

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

__Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

__Kurt knew after that day that he liked Blaine more than as a friend.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go?_  
_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_  
_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

__Everyone applauded except from one. Blaine. Kurt noticed this and ran out of the room and up to his dorm. He ran and locked the door and ripped up every note he had made about Blaine and just sobbed. Great, Blaine hated him. This was all that he needed. This time Kurt wasn't just in tears he was in hysterics. He was having a breakdown. Why did Blaine hate him. Why? He heard a knock on the door, who is it? he asked. It's Wes. Kurt burst into tears again. Look, I know your upset but we just want to know if your OK. No answer. They left.

* * *

The next week Dalton had made a new rule. You could wear whatever you wanted. Everyone expected Kurt to be flamboyant and not like anyone else. But boy were they shocked about what the saw at the next warbler meeting. He was wearing **TRACKSUIT BOTTOMS **and **A HOODIE!** Kurt would never wear anything like this! His eyes were red from crying and he didn't look good at all. Kurt, are you ok? David asked. Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine, who refused to look him in the eye. Kurt you have a song that you would like to audition with, for the role of Tony? Yes I do.

_When your day is long and the night _  
_The night is yours alone_  
_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_  
_Don't let yourself go _  
_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong _  
_Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go (hold on)_  
_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts _  
_Take comfort in your friends._  
_Everybody hurts_  
_Don't throw your hand. Oh, no_  
_Don't throw your hand_  
_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life _  
_The days and nights are long_  
_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_  
_Everybody cries_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_  
_So, hold on, hold on_  
_Hold on, hold on _  
_Hold on, hold on _  
_(Hold on, hold on)_

_Everybody hurts _  
_You are not alone_

__Thanks Kurt. Wes said, we will let you know tommorow. Kurt looked on the edge of tears. Kurt wanted the role of Tony so badly.

The next day at the Warblers meeting Wes announced the cast list.

**Tony: Nick Duval**

****He started to cry and scream things in Latin. He looked around and could see that everyone looked shocked. Kurt was upset. No one would talk to him. Not even Blaine. He felt so alone. Blaine was his _Roomate_ for christs sake. Kurt ran as fast as he could. He would have a song prepared for tommorow.

The Next day he prepared this song:

_Do I attract you?_  
_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_  
_Am I too dirty?_  
_Am I too flirty?_  
_Do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome_  
_I could be loathsome_  
_I guess I'm a little bit shy_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
_But all her looks were too sad_  
_So I try a little Freddie_  
_Ive gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown_  
_I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful_  
_I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_  
_Gotta be green_  
_Gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you walk out the door!_

_"Getting angry doesn't solve anything"_

_How can I help it_  
_How can I help it_  
_How can I help what you think?_  
_Hello my baby_  
_Hello my baby_  
_Putting my life on the brink_  
_Why don't you like me_  
_Why don't you like me_  
_Why don't you like yourself?_  
_Should I bend over?_  
_Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
_But all her looks were too sad_  
_So I try a little Freddie_  
_Ive gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown_  
_I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful_  
_I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_  
_Gotta be green_  
_Gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you walk out the door!_

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself_  
_But you only want what everybody else says you should want_

_[x2]_  
_I could be brown_  
_I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful_  
_I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_  
_Gotta be green_  
_Gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Walk out the door!_

__Wes looked at Kurt and said, On behalf of all the Warblers accept from one who would like to make his own apology, we are terribly sorry for treating you like we did and you have every right to be upset. Would you accept our apology? Kurt didn't know what to say but he managed to say, Look, I have never felt more alone in my life after Blaine decided to ignore me and it hurt. But thank you for apologizing and it does make me feel better. Now, who is this other warbler? Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there with tears running down his face, I am so sorry Kurt for being a jerk, it's just after the theme park incident i thought you'd-

Blaine was caught off by Kurt pulling his face towards his and kissing him...

**Authors note:**

**Would love some reviews but please be nice as this is my first fanfic. Sequel to follow!**


End file.
